Uzumaki
Anton Uzumaki, also known simply as Uzumaki, was a human mercenary active during and after the Clone Wars. Early Life Anton was born in 43 BBY, in an underground district of Coruscant. He was born into a poor family, his father a mercenary, would carry out jobs in the underworld of Coruscant. His mother stayed at home, taking care of him and his younger brother. In 33 BBY, his life took a major turn one night when his father arrived at home, exhausted from a job he was doing earlier that day. Moments after, a group of men burst into the home, guns at their sides. One of the men shot Anton's father in the head with his rifle while the other men took him, his mother, and brother, and restrained them. One of the men explained that Anton's father had scammed them and refused to give them their money back for something they did for him. A short moment after, Anton was able to pull his knife out of his back pocket and cut his restraints, after jumping up and stabbing one of the three men, another one shot his mother in the head, Anton proceeded to use the man's rifle to quickly execute the remaining two men in the home. Clone Wars Battle of Ryloth Anton's first major involvement in the Clone Wars took place on Ryloth in 22 BBY, he was hired by the Confederacy of Independent Systems to scout Republic bases that were set up on the planet. After recieving orders from Wat Tambor, his contractor, he landed at the Separatist base, he used a speeder given to him to take back routes to multiple Republic camps that were set up across the Planet, specifically ones near Twi'lek villages. There, his assignment was to mark the exact locations of different bases on the planet, and get estimations of the manpower that each base had. His work did not do the Separatists well though, as his mission was cut short while he was scouting one of the bases, he was spotted by a patrol group, which began firing at him almost immediately. After Anton used his blasters to kill the clones in the patrol group, he quickly used his speeder to travel back to the Separatist base, there he took a shuttle to Wat Tambor's location. After being scolded and refused payment by Tambor, Anton took one of the councilmen that was in his office and held him in a choke, with a gun to his head, Anton demanded the payment from Tambor, but he continued to refuse. Smiling, Anton shot the choking councilman in the head, shot Tambor's leg, and stole the credit briefcase from his desk. Trying to make a quick escape, Anton went out through the window of the office, and used the rocket boosters on his boots to fly him to the nearby private hangar, where he took a shuttle out of the planet. Hunting Separatist Leadership Coming soon.... Encounter With Count Dooku Coming soon.... Hunting Grievous Coming soon.... Terrorist Attacks Coming soon... Coruscant Jobs Bar Fight Coming soon.... Apartment Raid Coming soon... Shadow Collective Anton was contacted personally by Pre Vizsla with an invitation to join the newly formed Shadow Collective, which included the Black Sun Clan, Darth Maul, Savage Opress, Death Watch, and the Pyke Syndicate. Anton accepted the invitation to join, hoping to gain money and equipment. Anton's first involvement with them was the attack on Mandalore, he had the task of setting bombs around the city before the attack started, and to set them off immediately before the collective assault. After doing this, he went inside a store until he got the order to set them off. As soon as he got the order, he immediately detonated the bombs, and loud explosions could be heard throughout the city. Anton then began taking civilians in nearby shops & homes hostage to distract the Mandalorian guard forces responding to the assault. After the assault was over, Anton met up with Pre Vizsla, who then had his Death Watch soldiers place him into prison, along with Savage Opress, Darth Maul, and other collective members. Prison Breakout Anton was awoken in his prison cell to the noise of screaming guards and breaking glass as Maul and Opress broke out of their cell. Following this, they approached Anton's cell, knowing he assisted in the ground assault. Anton was surprised that Maul asked him for his help, and let him out of the cell. After exiting his cell, Anton went to the storage room to get his confiscated gear, and then followed Maul, Opress, and Almec to the palace. Vizsla's Demise Maul, Opress, Almec, and Anton broke into the palace on mandalore, with Opress choking a guard as they walked in and approached the throne. Anton watched as Maul faced Vizsla in a one on one fight, smiling as Maul beat him up, and then chop his head off. Immediately following this, Anton was faced with gunfire as opposing Death Watch troops made their retreat from the palace. He used his blasters to fire at them and push them out of it, managing to kill a few of them. Mandalorian Super Commando After Maul gained full control over Mandalore, Anton was given the duty to be one of the commanders of the Mandalorian Super Commandos, Mauls new forces made up of the surrendered Death Watch troops. Anton was given a set of Mandalorian Armor with a Spiked Helmet, which he then painted yellow to make him stand out from the rest of the members. His main tasks were leading squads to imprison or kill groups of resisters on Mandalore, which opposed the new government. This was quickly cut short when he found Savage Opress' dead body outside of the palace, with Maul's Darksaber & Lightsaber lying on the ground. He immediately realized that Maul was gone, and that he needed to escape Mandalore. So he took Maul's lightsaber, and took a ship with the remaining super commandos out of the planet, to Tatooine. Tatooine Once Anton, and the remaining super commandos arrived in tatooine, Anton started a new mercenary group called the Shadow Clan. They began taking small jobs around Mos Eisley, and soon became known across Tatooine as an extremely advanced group of mercenaries. Rogue Sith While in the Mos Eisley Cantina, Anton spotted a job on the bounty post which immediately caught his eye, the price as 2,000,000 credits, and the photo showed a hooded man. Anton decided to take the job alone so he could keep all the money for himself, the description of the bounty gave a general description of the mans location, a very secluded location with no civilization near it on Tatooine. Anton traveled to the Area, and one thing there caught his eye. Many dead bodies laying on the ground at the entrance of a small hut, as Anton got off his speeder, he saw a caped man immediately run out of the hut and toward him, so Anton quickly used his jetpack to get into the air and pulled his blaster pistols and began firing on the man, that was when the man jumped extremely high to grab Anton's leg, and pull him down out of the air. The man immediately pulled out a red lightsaber, and that's when Anton knew it was a Sith, but it was too late, as when Anton when to go kick the mans thigh, the man grabbed him by the jaw and ripped his lower jaw right off with great force. Anton immediately fell, weak, as Anton was slowly grabbing for his pistol, the Sith stepped on Anton's arm, and ripped the back plate of his Armor off, then stuck his lightsaber through his back, stuck his hand in, and ripped Anton's spine out. Leaving Anton unconcious and fearing that more mercenaries were on the way, the Sith hopped on Anton's speeder and sped away. Minutes later, other Shadow Clan members found Anton using a tracking device, and got him into a small ship to get him back to base for medical attention. Following this, Anton was fitted with a cybernetic spine and lower jaw. End of the War Coming soon... Personality and Traits As a child, Anton was very close with his mother and father. He would always wait excitedly for his father to return from a bounty hunting job. Anton was also close with his two brothers, Roboto and Tylon Uzumaki. After the death of his father, Anton had the duty of taking care of his younger brother, Tylon, until he was old enough to be on his own. During his early bounty hunting years, Anton did not care one bit who or what he killed, if anything stood in his way, he would make sure it would never see him again. He did not give mercy to any of his targets, and only cared about the money involved. After the dissapearance of Darth Maul, Anton formed a group called the Shadow Commandos with the remaining Mandalorian Super Commandos. He felt a strong connection with his fellow soldiers, and wanted to stay with them as their commander. Skills and Abilities At a young age, Anton was taught hand-to-hand combat and how to use a blaster by his father. This is how he was able to pick up bounty hunting so quickly when he started. This gave him the edge in deadly situations, as he was trained from a young age how to handle these types of situations, unlike many of his foes. Anton later developed good leadership skills while commanding the Mandalorian Super Commanndos and the Shadow Clan. Equipment Over the years, Anton went through lots of different weapons and other gear. He first started using his fathers duster and two N-311 pistols he bought. Later on, after joining the Shadow Collective, Anton got a new set of armor, which resembled that of Pre Vizslas. To make himself stand out from the rest of the Mandalorian Super Commandos, he painted his armor yellow, and put sharp metal horns on his helmet, along with this, he also got two WESTAR-35 blaster pistols. After the disappearance of Darth Maul, Anton took Maul's lightsaber and began training himself how to use it, and over the years, became very good with it in combat. Category:Leader Category:Male Characters Category:Assassin Category:Sith Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Sith Lord Category:Force Sensitive Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Mercenary Category:Shadow Collective Category:Mandalorian super commando Category:Shadow Commandos Category:Rise of the Empire Era Category:Rebellion Era Category:New Republic Era